Burning
by torarose
Summary: it's a mondler songfics, from season 5, when phoebe has the babies. only C&M. please, please, pretty please: read and reweiw. tanks


I know that i should be writhing on my other fic, Sister but it takes so much time so I gob board, but I am going to finish it…. At least going to try.

This is a songfic based on a song called Burning by Maria Arredondo. She's a Norwegian singer. I really think it fits the relationship between Chandler and Monica. It takes place when Phoebe has the triplets. Ok, here goes.

Burning She nervously paced up and down the corridor. _Why had she said yes? _He would take this all the wrong way. He'd probably think she didn't want to be with him. _What was she going to tell him? _

She decided to tell him, and to tell him that she was going to break it off. He wouldn't be mad, would he? She found him it he waiting room. He was just walking around, looking lost.

"Hey, ey, hey, there you are." He said. He looked a little upset.

"Hey. Hmm listen I think there's something you should know."

"Oh, oh, is this about you, you dating the nurse? Yeah, yeah, Joey already told me and I am so, so fine. You and I we, we're nothing. We're ehmehmehm just goofing around." She got really confused by this answer. It seemed as if he was really jealous, but she got mad by the howl goofing part.

"Ehm" she sights. "Actually I was about to tell you that I was, I was going to get out of it, but hey, if where just "goofing around" then, maybe I will go out with him."

"Fine. Maybe I will to!"

_Passion is sweet_

_Love makes weak_

_You said you cherished your freedom so_

_You refused to let it go_

_Follow your faith _

_Love and hate_

_Never felt to seize the day_

_Don't give yourself away _

He knew deep inside that they belonged together. He knew that if he went to sleep now, he'd dream of her.

_Oh when the night falls_

_And you're all alone_

_In your deep asleep_

_What are you dreaming of_

She knew that if they didn't work tings out today than that was the end of their relationship. But she was just so furious with him. How could he call what the had "just goofing around".

She was so confused.

_My skin's still burning form your touch _

_Oh I just can't get enough _

_I said I wouldn't ask for much _

_But your eyes are dangerous_

_So the world keeps spinning in my head _

_Can't we drop this masquerade_

_I can't predict where it ends_

_If you're the rock I'll crush against_

They had just been to see Joey, how had gotten kidney stones and now they where in phoebes room. There hadn't been much time for them to talk, but non of them seemed to talk to each other.

"Monica, this is Dan. One of the guys we are going out with on Saturday." Rachel gave her a signal saying that she could have him.

"Nice to meet you" Monica looked up on Chandler and smiled. Than she reached out for his hand.

"Hello Dan. I'm really looking forward to Saturday, really, really."

"So Dan…. " Chandler interrupted. "Nurse, not a doctor huh? Kind of girlie isn't it?"

Monica could not believe him. Well she could believe that he would say, but it was just rude. "Chandler?"

"No, no. It's Ok. I'm only doing this to put my self through medical school…. "

"Oh"

"And it didn't feel so girlie during the Gulf war." Monica couldn't help smiling. Not even Chandler's stupid joke got to him.

"Sure… Hey listen, thanks fore doing that fore us by the way." than he turned away.

"So why wait 'til Saturday? Are you free tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'll get somebody to cover my shift."

"Awe, Great!" _Ha, if that doesn't make him jealous, than nothing will._

" Hey, how bout you and me, Saturday night!" "No" _Yeah that did it._ She smiled to herself.

_Trapped in a crowd_

_Music's loud _

_I said I loved my freedom too_

_Now I'm not so sure I do_

_All eyes one you_

_Wings so true_

_Better quit while you're ahead _

_Now I'm not so sure I am_

He was crushed but yet he knew that if he fell asleep he'd dream of her.

_Oh when the night falls _

_And you're all alone_

_In your deepest sleep_

_What are you dreaming of_

She new she had hurt him, but he had hurt her to. he was just getting his own dose of medicine.

_My skin's still burning from your touch_

_Oh I just can't get enough _

_I said I wouldn't ask for much _

_But your eyes are dangerous_

_So the world keeps spinning in my head_

_Can't we drop this masquerade_

_I can't predict where it ends_

_If you're the rock I'll crush against_

He walked down the same corridor Monica had walked just a few hours ago. He had to do something. He had to say sorry or something to make it up to her. He couldn't blow this relationship to, just because he was jealous.

He heard her and that Dan guy down the hall. He figured he could og there and talk to her when he had gone.

"Oki, so I'll call you tomorrow." "Great"

When he was gone Monica turned to face Chandler. He stood just stood there, not knowing what to say.

"So are you really going to go out with that nurse-man?"

"Well, you and I are just "goofing around", I though, why don't I just "goof around" with him."

"You know, I don't know if you've ever looked up the term "goofing around" in the dictionary?… Well I have and… the technical definition is… "Two friends who cares a lot about each other… and have amazing sex… and just want to spend more time together." But if you have this new dictionary to get you mad at me than… you know, we have to get you… uh… my original dictionary."

_God he sucked at this. _"I am so bad at this!"

She smiled and laughs a bit. "I think your better than you think you are."

"Really. Oki, so if…-" "Know when to stop." " You know I sensed that I should stop…. So we're Ok?"

"Yeah… alright, I'm gonna go tell Dan that it's not gonna happen." She kissed him on the cheek. He got up and as she walked away he was just about to do his "happy dance". "Don't do the dance"

"Right, right."

_My soul, my heart_

_If your near or if your fare_

_My life, my love_

_You can have it all_

That nigh, when they lay in bed, enjoying the last seconds they had together that night, Chandler tough about how lucky he was, and about how unhappy and lonely he had felt if he wasn't with her.

And as he sank under his own, cold blanket he knew that yet again he would dream about her, and he hoped she would dream about him.

_Oh when the night falls_

_And you're all alone_

_In your deepest sleep_

_What are you dreaming of_

She thought just the same, as she felt the smell of his hair in the pillowcase, and she was almost certain that they'd be together fore a long time.

_My skin's still burning form you touch _

_Oh I just can't get enough_

_I said I wouldn't ask for much _

_But your eyes are dangerous_

_So the world keeps spinning in my head_

_Can't we drop this masquerade_

_I can't predict where it ends _

_If you're the rock I'll crush against_

Oki, so maybe that wasn't so good but I did my best and remember, this is all knew for me and I'm only 15 years old so give me a break. But constructive criticism is welcomed. R&R


End file.
